


Angry Sex

by soccermommaxie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Fingering, Language, M/M, NSFW, blowjob, magnus and alec are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermommaxie/pseuds/soccermommaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec get in a graphic fight, which follows with the two angrily having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Sex

Alec slammed the door shut as he left Magnus’ apartment. He clearly intended to make the action as loud as possible, judging by the way the paintings hanging from the wall rattled loudly as the door shut. Magnus, his fists shaking, stormed upstairs to their- now _his own_ \- bedroom.

It was difficult to control how heavily he was breathing. He inhaled and exhaled from his nose sharply as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his dark hair. He was furious. _Furious_.

Never had the two fought so angrily- so loudly. It was about Magnus’ immortality once again, and Magnus’ abundant list of previous partners. Honestly, what in the hell did that ignorant boy expect? He was alive for years- _centuries_ \- was he supposed to just sit on his ass and wait for Alec Lightwood to eventually come along? Alec had punctuated the argument by exclaiming “we’re finished”, after promptly attempting to break the apartment door.

Magnus, shaking, picked up the nearest object near him- some notebook lying on his bedside table- and threw it across the room, it smashing loudly against a floor lamp. He didn’t care. He wanted to break something- to rip something to pieces. His fists were clenched so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms, likely breaking the skin. The pain almost felt good.

“Stupid Lightwood _worm_ , what a little _prick_ ,” Magnus muttered to himself, now pacing furiously in a tight circle in his bedroom, “A fucking _child_ , thinks he _owns_ me…” Magnus sat himself on his bed, his legs hanging off the edge, with his head in his hands.

Minutes seemed to pass by and the warlock’s heart was still racing in his chest, anger and adrenaline humming in his veins. When he heard the door slam once again, he jerked up from his hunched position and listened intently. Footsteps began to approach toward his room, stomping adamantly without a single pause. Not long after, Alec stood at his bedroom door.

By that time, Magnus had stood up next to his bed, averting his full attention to the stranger, who then turned out to be his ex-boyfriend.

 _What the fuck do you want?_ Magnus nearly asked. It was until Magnus saw the familiar look in Alec’s eye; the little shine it appeared to get when feelings of lust overran any voice of reason. The look was accompanied with a sour glare. Magnus didn’t take a single second to wonder why the boy was feeling this way after such a substantial argument.

After standing for a second more, shoulders shaking from his heavy breathing, Magnus and Alec collided, bodies pressing together in one, fluid motion. Their lips were aggressively moving against each other, hands furiously grabbing what they could. Magnus quickly slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth and swirled it around the boy’s, eliciting a distracted grunt from him soon after.

Alec seemed to be tired of standing- the force the two men pressed upon each other was almost too strong to be standing- and he began pushing Magnus backwards, toward the bed behind him. Shoving him onto it, Magnus scooched to the headboard and Alec quickly crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. They continued kissing at that point, their hands in each others’ hair, pulling and tugging. Alec roamed his hands down Magnus’ body and found the warlock’s crotch, squeezing the area beneath him. Magnus moaned against Alec’s mouth, and Alec sneered in response. This only made the warlock angrier.

“You couldn’t wait five minutes, huh?” Magnus muttered bitterly as he sucked on the boy’s earlobe. The warlock couldn’t see the boy’s face from there, but he could tell he was scowling. “You couldn’t keep your word and just leave? You missed the way I made you mine, hm?”

“Fuck you,” Alec spat, pulling from him and then re-attaching himself to Magnus'’ neck, biting down and sucking hard. Magnus, still furious, tangled his fingers in the boy’s dark hair and tugged harshly, evoking a whine which vibrated against Magnus’ skin.

“You cannot make up your fucking mind,” Magnus growled as Alec continued to mark the warlock, “you cannot leave me. You need this.”

Alec finally detached from Magnus’ neck and, after quickly examining the dark blotch on the man’s neck, returned to Magnus’ lips, opening his mouth to invite the warlock’s tongue. Magnus took this opportunity and once again slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth, and Alec promptly wrapped his lips around the warlock’s tongue, proceeding to suck on it. Magnus hissed in response- Alec had never been this bold- and slid his tongue deeper in, giving Alec more access. Alec began sucking harder, even bobbing his head, and all Magnus could do was groan and watch.

At some point, the clothes on their bodies became too distracting. Magnus broke from his human and he quickly grabbed the edges of the dark cotton t-shirt, sliding it up the boy’s body, then tossing it across the room. Alec then did the same to Magnus’ shirt, and once the barrier was gone, Magnus pushed the boy down on the bed into a laying position, and hovered above him.

“You need this too, you prick,” Alec hissed, still scowling at the warlock. “Don’t pretend like you don’t. You need a young, ignorant boy to prey on-”

Magnus cut him off by sharply slapping his- clothed- thigh. Alec’s jeans acted as a cushion, but Magnus was strong enough that Alec elicited a sharp yelp. Magnus’ expression was of pure hatred- not toward Alec but toward Alec’s words. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched; he was so angry that he felt like he could breathe fire.

The boy’s mouth hung open- the warlock had never hit him before- and Magnus, after silently making it clear to Alec with his eyes that he never wanted to hear those words again, dipped down and began sucking and nibbling Alec’s nipple, his fingers twisting the other. Alec inhaled sharply and threw his head back, widening his eyes in shock. Sure, he’d sucked Alec’s nipples before, but never this hard.

Magnus repeated the boy’s words over and over again in his head, and it only made him angrier. How dare he make Magnus out to sound like some kind… some kind of _pedophile?!_ This anger caused Magnus’ fingers to pinch the boy’s nipple even harder and Alec nearly screamed this time- it must have hurt like hell. Serves the little shit right.

Magnus felt Alec swat at the side of his head when the pain became too sharp. Magnus ceased his action and met Alec’s glaring eyes. For some reason, the way Magnus’ heart raced, the way the boy infuriated him, it dragged out the same lust that had been in the boy’s eyes earlier. Suddenly, Alec smirked.

“You’re hard,” he chuckled dryly, “you’re fucking pressing against me. Do you get some kind of sick pleasure from hurting me?”

He didn’t. But he was so angry that Alec’s pain drew out a twisted satisfaction inside of him. This had been the first time.

“Don’t pretend like you aren’t excited either,” Magnus growled in response- Alec’s erection was straining against his jeans. “Tell me, do _you_ get some kind of sick pleasure from _being hurt?_ ” It felt so good to throw his words back at him.

“Fuck you,” Alec snapped again, but as Magnus began to palm the boy through his pants, his head slowly tilted back, his jaw hanging open once more.

Magnus was still furious, but at the same time, he wanted to give the boy what he wanted. He wanted Alec to be convulsing and moaning beneath him; his feelings for the boy must have been interfering. His heart almost sank at the thought that he had been willingly hurting the boy, but once he reminded himself that Alec was enjoying it, he shook his head.

Unzipping Alec’s pants, Magnus quickly peeled the jeans off the boy’s body and tossed them somewhere, then doing the same for Alec’s underwear, his cock bouncing out. Alec was now completely naked beneath him.

He kneeled before the boy, pausing a moment to stare at his toned body. His mouth nearly watered; he had seen this scene a hundred times before, but not once did he build a tolerance for it. Alec’s bare body still affected him the same way.

Alec wasn’t particularly big, but he wasn’t unimpressive in the slightest. His erection stood tall, curving slightly, and leaking at the tip; Alec was begging him without saying a word.

Magnus, after giving Alec a quick look, descended and took the member in his hand, slowly and lightly stroking it up and down; so lightly that he was practically _tickling_ the boy. Alec whined loudly.

“Fuck, God, just… just _do_ it…” He hissed between his teeth, his voice very strained. Magnus decided to continue teasing the boy, however.

“This is for all the times you tell me that I don’t care about you,” Magnus replied in a low voice, gently licking Alec’s slit with the tip of his tongue, then blowing cool air on it. Alec mewled in a shrill tone, his hips rolling and rising frustratedly.

“Please, Magnus, _please_ ,” the boy begged in a guttural tone, “ _please_ , just do it, please!” Magnus stopped and considered it, then decided to give Alec what he wanted.

His lips lowered onto the head and slowly, Alec’s cock was enveloped by Magnus’ mouth. Alec’s moans were long, drawn out, and throaty. Magnus paused just below the head and swirled his tongue around the erection, sucking lightly on it. Alec hissed sharply and pleaded the warlock to “do that again, God”. Magnus obeyed, sucking harder this time, and wrapping his fingers around what was left of Alec’s cock. Pumping it in his hands, Magnus began a rhythm of sucking and licking Alec’s head, and jacking off the rest of him at the same time.

Magnus pulled off of him with a “pop” and gazed as the boy leaked more precum, it nearly dripping down the side. Magnus extended his tongue and slowly licked up the fluid, staring dead into Alec’s wide eyes at the same time.

Magnus then decided to give Alec more of what he wanted, and he took more of Alec’s cock in his mouth, all in a quick motion. Alec practically shrieked.

The boy’s anger and bitterness seemed to have left, and all he was reduced to was a whining and whimpering mess. Magnus decided not to sneer at it; his emotions were beginning to get the better of him.

Alec fully in Magnus’ mouth- his size really wasn’t anything to double-take at- Magnus began bobbing his head and sucking the best he could, roaming his hands around Alec’s abdomen, stroking his thumb across the boy’s hipbone and lower torso. Alec whimpered, loud “ah-! ah-! ah-!”s that made Magnus’ heart pound inside his chest.

When Alec began panting loudly, Magnus knew that he was close. However, he didn’t want Alec to finish just yet.

Sliding the boy out of his mouth, Alec’s eyes reflected panic as he silently asked Magnus “what the hell are you doing?!”. Magnus pressed a finger to his lips and smirked, whispering “not yet.”

Magnus finally unzipped his own pants and stripped them, with his underwear, freeing his strained cock from the clothing’s tightness. Magnus would like to say that he was much larger than Alec, but realistically, he was only longer by a little bit.

Magnus quickly reached over and pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside table, slicking his fingers with the material. Alec spread his legs on his own, and Magnus, staring into the boy’s eyes, inserted them.

Alec fluttered out a gasp and his eyes were lidded as the cold, wet material entered him. Magnus practically got _drunk_ off of the boy’s expression. Sliding his fingers all the way in slowly, Alec’s gasp drew out the whole way, and Magnus stopped once he was at his knuckle. He purposely avoided Alec’s prostate; Alec was already leaking _a lot_ and he didn’t want the boy to finish before he even got inside of him. Magnus paused momentarily and looked at his lover for clarification; Alec nodded without opening his eyes- he knew the drill. Magnus began pushing his fingers in and out of Alec at a moderate speed, making sure to slick up every inch of the boy and to stretch him well enough. Alec’s walls quivered around Magnus’ fingers, and the warlock chuckled lightly.

“How are you still so _tight?_ ” Magnus whispered, and Alec smiled a little bit, but did not respond. The boy was gasping at that point, silently begging the warlock to fuck him. Magnus complied.

Finally sliding his fingers out of the boy, Magnus leaned back, raising himself on his knees, staring at Alec’s fully flushed body. Alec only stared at the warlock’s erection, the dim light likely shading it well, and once Magnus decided Alec was ready, he grabbed the boy’s leg and lifted it onto his shoulder.

Positioning himself- he was facing Alec in a missionary-type position, but modified for anal- Magnus eyed Alec for his signal. Alec, actually staring at Magnus instead of closing his eyes, whispered, “ _go_.”

Magnus tilted his hips and slowly pushed inside of Alec. The feeling, not only wrecking his body with shivers, suddenly caused his heart to sink. He found himself not thinking about the heat and the pleasure and the tightness; he found himself recalling the fight from before. How Alec had ended it- actually _ended it_. If he was serious, this would be the last time Magnus would ever experience the bond between himself and Alec. This was the last time he’d ever make love to him. The sudden realization caused him to completely freeze, his entire body going cold.

Alec sensed Magnus’ panic. “Baby, what? What is it? Why did you stop?”

Magnus searched for the words to say. “You’re.. you.. are we actually.. are we..?” He couldn’t seem to form the words he wanted. Magnus, of all people, was stuttering.

Alec seemed to pick up what Magnus meant to say. “No. No, God, no. That was stupid. That was stupid and pointless and in the past, and I need you to forget about it because _fuck_ I need this right now,” the boy babbled quickly. Magnus heard enough to decide that no, they weren’t actually breaking up, and the blood seemed to return to his body. His eyes closed and he exhaled in relief- a long, steady sigh.

It was at that point where Alec impatiently squeezed Magnus’ cock inside of him and Magnus nearly doubled over- the pleasure was so great and so unexpected. Want and desire returned to him, and Magnus leaned over slightly to press his hand on the mattress next to Alec, and to get a firm grip on Alec’s waist. At that point, Magnus began slowly sliding into Alec once more, completely entering him, his hips stopping once he was fully inside the boy.

Magnus then slid out of the boy, and then promptly thrusted back in with one quick movement that pushed Alec’s body upwards from the force. Alec grunted lowly and murmured something that sounded like, “faster”.

Magnus complied. He began thrusting in and out of Alec a bit faster, his thrusts deep and heavy rather than shallow and quick. He wanted to feel every single inch of Alec, every single curve and area that he might have missed. He wanted Alec.

“ _Faster!_ ” Alec shrieked when Magnus appeared to have slowed down. Alec’s harsh voice fueled Magnus, and he began thrusting even quicker, his hips grinding against Alec’s ass. Magnus removed his hand from Alec’s hip and slapped it against Alec’s ass, grabbing and squeezing it. Alec practically _purred_ \- if anyone loved getting their ass groped, it was the Lightwood boy.

At some point, Magnus had stopped groping Alec and had hunched over his form instead, his head lowered and his hair in his face. Beads of sweat rolled down Magnus’ temple, and Alec’s, as he snapped his hips against Alec. He was thrusting so fast and so desperately that he wasn’t even looking at the boy anymore; he didn’t even care about Alec’s reaction. He needed to finish. He needed to finish inside of Alec.

When Alec’s walls began quivering and tightening around Magnus’ cock, his heart began beating so hard that it threatened to break through his ribcage. His body purely running on adrenaline, he didn’t feel how tired he must have been.

“ _Fuck!_ Magnus!” Alec cried, his hand pumping his own cock (he must have started touching himself at some point). Magnus screamed- a low, guttural sound- as he finally felt himself rising to the peak of his orgasm. It hit him just as it seemed to have hit Alec; the two boys cried together as Magnus shot his cum into Alec, and Alec shot _his_ in his own hands and on Magnus’ body that leaned over him.

Magnus rode his orgasm as wave after wave seemed to take over his body; he felt himself convulse and pant, the pleasure being blinding. It lasted a very long time; nearly 20 seconds. Alec’s ended slightly before Magnus’ did. Magnus, soon after his orgasm ended and as he felt himself softening, pulled out of Alec and his cum followed, dripping out of the boy. Magnus lowered himself so that he laid on Alec’s body, the two boys a tangle of legs and arms and sweat and fluid.

Magnus and Alec laid there, panting in the dark room as they slowly calmed from the intimacy and the action just minutes before. Magnus wanted to get up and open a window to cool them off, but he decided that leaving Alec wasn’t worth it. Once the two boys finally stopped panting and entered a quiet calm, Magnus raised his head from Alec’s shoulder to examine the boy’s face.

He appeared to be asleep. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open slightly- Alec always slept with his mouth open- and the hot blush that had been on his cheeks not long ago had faded. His dark eyelashes brushed his cheeks and his soft lips appeared slightly chapped, likely from the rough kissing. Dark locks of hair touched the boy’s forehead, still curling with sweat, and it showed signs of being tugged and grabbed at.

Even if the boy wasn’t asleep, Magnus was soon to be. The exhaustion of moving his hips so quickly had finally caught up to him and his entire body felt sore and tired. Deciding he was done for the night- the mess would be something he’d worry about tomorrow- Magnus leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Alec’s pale cheek. He then lowered his head back to its position in the curve of Alec’s shoulder, shutting his eyes.

“I love you,” Alec whispered to Magnus, his young voice so quiet that the warlock barely heard it.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, and then fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first time writing Malec smut and let me tell you, it was fun. I seriously love Malec.
> 
> My primary blog: pidnits.tumblr.com  
> My NSFW blog: keratian.tumblr.com  
> My TMI blog: inconueniens-ludos.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
